A New Game in Wonderland (Redo)
by xxxXXLunaMoonXXxxx
Summary: I REDO THE STORY. A mysterious/shy 17-year-old girl with a horrible childhood and 5 "gifts"(powers) falls into wonderland after Alice left 1 year ago, or 17 years ago in wonderland(Time is different)and died 1 month. Also this girl has a connection with Alice leaving. What could it be and what are the 5 gifts? Will she help Wonderland or make it worse?
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

**Hey, so I read my fanfic, and man was it boring. So I'm gonna edit it and make it more funnier. In the first few chapters it's kinda gonna be the same writing. So please bare with it. It promise I'll be more funny. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Adventure**

Hi my name is...well call me Spring, I'm a girl who lives a "unique" life. When I mean unique life I mean an orphan that almost go killed by their parents right when was born, had only 2 friend(died), everybody hates me, never went to school, never been in the outside(except for the woods near the orphanage) and the orphanage gave me name the "cursed girl" because everybody that was kind to me died 2 months after. So yea not really loved. And that's not all. Also i'm a the type of girl who is always grateful for everything or anything. I'm shy and naïve and does anything to make people happy.

Never mind let's go on with the story of me and wonderland.

* * *

Springs(POV)

It was night-time so I sneaked out of the orphanage to go out into the woods like always. I loved being in the woods, I felt free. Everybody in the orphanage hated me (including the grown ups) except for my best friend Aaron and June but they don't count since they died 12 years ago.

Today I had a really bad day, today the girls hurt me with knifes and threw rocks at me because they were mad that the guys in the orphanage pulled a huge prank on them, and at the end of the prank they looked like chickens, so they used me to let their anger out on. So I went for a long walk. I loved getting lost in the woods, it was the only time I felt truly happy.

***Snap***

I turned around to see what that was. Nothing was there.

_'Run'_ said a voice inside my head. '_Run!'._ I obeyed with confusion and ran straight, then the next thing I knew I was falling down a big hole.

"Help!" I yelled as I went down a rabbit hole.

Everything went black.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes; I realized I wasn't in the woods any more. I looked around and discovered I was in a tower.

I felt so weird like I've been here before, but that was impossible I never went out of the orphanage in my life. I ran but I didn't see where I was going and accidentally bumped into somebody.

He had a lizard tattoo on his neck, golden eyes, and dark blue hair, and looked 5 or 7 years older than me.

"I-I'm sorry sir" I said. His eyes looked sad and happy at the same time, then the next thing I knew he was hugging me.

"I knew you would come back Alice" he whispered in my ear. I was nerves. _He thinks I'm someone else_, I thought.

I gently pushed him back. "I-I'm sorry sir, but I'm not Alice" I said. His eyes widened and took a closer look. "Excused me but what's your name mister" I continued talking.

* * *

Gray(POV)

I ignored the girls question and observed her. She looked just like Alice only with sky blue eyes and darker and smooth hair. I began to speak.

* * *

Springs(POV)

His eyes turned cold, I couldn't speak.

"Who are you?" he asked sounding coldly. I couldn't talk with the atmosphere, I was paralyzed, but not because of fear. I felt like I've met him before. "Who are you?" he asked again holding a dagger in his hand.

I was about to answer but then someone appeared. He had grey hair, an eye patch, and very pale skin.

_Why is there a pirate here._ I thought confused.

"I'm not a pirate, I'm an Incubus" yelled the pirate as he was coughing up blood.

"Are you OK" I yelled in a state of worry, and then I realized what he said, Incubus.

_His an Incubus?As in an imaginary demon who descends upon sleeping people and has sexual intercourse with women during their sleep, Oh my god is he going to do that to me in my sleep, and wait why does he look familiar to? Never mind that, he's going to rape me?_ I thought.

"Yes I am an Incubus, but don't worry I'm not going to do that to you." He said gently.

I looked at him like a 5-year-old. _How did he, did he just…_ I thought in amazement. _What the heck is going on here, where am I. Is the lizard guy gonna rape me to?!_

The pirate man started to nose bleed and cough up blood even more. "We are not going to do that to you! And I'm not a pirate! So please calm down." He said. "Right know we are at the Clover tower in Wonderland, I am Nightmare Gottschalk and this is my subordinate Gray Ringmarc."He continued, "Excuse me miss, but by any chance are you an outsider?"

I had no idea what that meant, I was speechless after he read my mind. "I'm sorry I don't know what an outsider is and I never heard of Wonderland before, where is that." I said weakly.

"Please come with us," said Nightmare grabbing my wrist and leading me to the inside of the tower as Gray left us.

**_Nightmare's Office_**

I took a seat and observed the place. Nightmare explained about the 5 places in Wonderland. The hatters, the castle, the circus, the amusement park, and the clover tower which is where we are. He also explained about time changing randomly, the 3 way tug-a-war between the amusement park, hatters, and the castle, the neutral areas that are the tower and the circus, the leader of the territories, the role-holders and faceless, warnings about the jokers, me coming from another world, the medicine, and people falling in love with me.

I sat down putting all this information in my head and looked at the medicine Nightmare gave me. "If you drink the medicine you must play the game, luckily you haven't drank it yet so you may have the option of leaving." Explained Nightmare.

_Is this all real, should I drink it, what if his lying._ I thought.

"You may stay here for tonight and think this over, but I must say that not everyone is gonna be as friendly as I am. If you drink it I'll tell you the rest about Wonderland" He warned

"By the way what is your name miss?" I was nerves, my mom and dad never gave me a name. Then I said the name my friend gave me.

"Please call me Spring" I said with a smile. Nightmare smiled back.

"Gray take Spring to the guest rooms." He said as he walked away.

**_Halls_**

I was walking down the hall with Gray, he stayed silent as we walked. I observed him. He looked so familiar, I couldn't put my finger on it…But he kind of looked like…

"Excuse me, Mr. Ringmarc. Do you happen to be an assassin" I asked.

He had a surprise in his face. "**Ex-**assassin, did lord Nightmare tell you this?" he asked coldly

"No I just knew some how" I answered.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned again

I was about to answer but we reached the guest room. "Thank you very much for showing me the guest room and sorry if I was a burden sir." I said.

He just left without saying anything, I had a feeling I did something wrong and now he hated me. I jumped on my bed, thinking if I should drink the medicine or not as I slowly began to sleep.

I kinda wanted to stay, but I didn't want to bother these nice people. I just hope Nightmare can forget me for wondering if he and his subordinate would rape me. Know that was a big mistake.

* * *

**Me: So what did you think of the story so far?**

**Gray: I look like a jerk so far**

**Nightmare: Aren't you always like that, after all you always make me work.**

**Spring: Mr. Ringmarc is not a jerk.**

**Gray: Thank you**

**Me: Yea his a BIG jerk**

**Gray *Twitch***


	2. Chapter 2: 2 Boys and a Magician

******OK, so like I said last time, the changes of the fanfic well be slow in the couple of chapters. But still read please.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****2 Boys and a ****Magician**

Spring's(POV)

I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the guest room anymore I was in a place open, cloudy, and white.

"Where am I?" I asked to myself. "Is anybody here?"

_'Spring, Spring.'_ said a familiar voice. _  
_

I knew that voice, I kept on thinking and thinking where I heard it before. Then a figure came closer to me. I couldn't see what it was but it looked like a women around my age, I couldn't see her face or anything.

"I get it now, all this is a dream. Nightmare, Mr. Ringmarc, Wonderland, everything." I said.

_'Spring...Never mind, think what you wish.'_ said the voice. I felt so mad. Whats going on, why is this happening to me? I never got so mad like this to anyone, I wanted to cry and scream because nothing made any sense.

That voice was definitely familiar, then it hit me. "You're the one who sent me here" I yelled.

'_I'm sorry but they need you, you are capable of many amazing things.'_

"What do you mean capable of many amazing things and who are 'they?'" I asked in confusing.

'_Let me answer that with a question. Who are you?'_

I stayed quiet thinking. "...I-I don't know." _  
_

_'You will soon. Please stay, if you stay in wonderland everything will be answered. I promise'. '__Spring, you have ability's that people in Wonderland could never have. You have the 5 gifts.'_

"...What are the 5 gifts?"

_'I mean powers.' _

_"_Powers? Are you crazy or something?" I asked.

_'I shall tell you your first gift, It is...Sorry but you must wake up, I'll tell you the next time we meet. Oh by the way don't tell anybody about me know matter what and go to the castle of hearts, the white rabbit will help you. Good bye.' _

"Wait, where, why?!"

Everything went bright, I slowly woke up and observed the room, everything was the same. I looked at the closet to see if I could wear anything, the clothes I was wearing was almost all ripped and smelled like poo.

I saw a pink colored V-neck dress in the closet, I took it and wore it.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress reached up to my ankle and my face was very pale. _I'm look like a ghost. Well I has been a long time since I ate something real in the orphanage._ I thought. I remembered how the people who try to push me or scare me away from the food so I had to find some in the forest.

I looked at the locket on my neck. A locket that meant precious memories to me. It was oval-shaped, the color of gold, and had the words Spring on it.

I smiled and opened it and saw the picture of me and my best friend Aaron.

I grabbed the medicine and rush out the door to find Nightmare and ask him something. But after 3 minuets I got lost. I looked in every room I came across to find my way to get to Nightmare. Then I over heard Mr. Ringmarc and Nightmare talking on the other side of the door I was standing next to.

* * *

Gray's(POV), 5 minutes before Spring over heard.

I walked into lord Nightmares office to talk about Spring.

_How did she know I used to be an assassin without anybody telling her that? Why did she look like Alice? How did she get here? _I thought as I opened the door.

"Gray you are not going to give me anymore paperwork. I've done them for hours and I need a break!" Nightmare complained as I walked in the door. I walked up to his desk to see he only finished 5 out of 500 papers that were due 20 time periods ago. I sighed.

"Lord Nightmare I have a question about the new outsider" I said.

"What about her?" He asked.

"What do you know about her?"

"Nothing" he answered.

"Nothing? Don't you know anything about her"

"Nope."

My face was blank. _How does Lord Nightmare not know anything about her, _I thought.

"What do you think of her?" Nightmare asked.

"I think she...interesting and mysterious, thinking you're a pirate and all and that you know nothing about her." I said with a little chuckle while saying the word pirate. "But I have to say I don't really like her."

* * *

Spring's(POV)

"...I don't really like her" I overheard Gray say.

My eyes widened hearing that. I knew that everybody hated me in my world, but realizing another world that I just went into a few hours ago would also hate me as much as my world hated me was like my heart getting stabbed with a knife.

I knew it. This world well treat me the same as my world did. But right know I didn't know what to do anymore, all I could do was nothing...

"Why?" I mumbled.

I ran into my guest room and quickly wrote a good-bye note to thank them. After that I ran as fast as I could, I didn't care where just away from the tower. I ran into the woods and found myself at a big mansion.

_This must be the Hatters mansion._ I told myself. The only thing Nightmare said was it had 4 role-holders, the leader was the person with the role Hatter(Don't know his real name), was a very dangerous place, and that it was in a 3 way tug a war._ Great I went to a place I don't know about that well. I'm such an idiot. I wish he was more specific about the people, I don't even know anything about them._

I saw a gate nearby and was about to ask the gatekeepers where the other territories were so I wouldn't go back to the tower by mistake, but then-"Hey lady do you have any business here" said a voice. I turned 40 degrees right to see 2 little twin boys. The first one had blue eyes with a blue outfit that looked like the second boys outfit. The second boy had red eyes with a red outfit. They were adorable.

I looked at them,_ were they the gatekeepers, there just kids, and_ _why do they look familiar to._ I observed them and their axes. I took a few steps back, not because I was scared of dying. This happened to me everyday back home, the reason I took a few steps back was because everything looked so familiar and it hurt my head.

The 2 boys ran up to me and observed me. "Onee-San, is that you" asked the boy in blue.

"It is you Onee-San" said the red-eyed boy.

"We should bring Onee-San back to boss, he might give us a raise. Then Onee-San can play with us after." The blue in boy agreed. I was about to say something but I was being dragged against my will.

_Who's boss, is he the Hatter? Where are they taking me?!_

* * *

Bloods(POV)

I was enjoying my tea until the bloody twins and an unfamiliar guest came. She looked at the ground so I couldn't see her face, but her hair height and body looked like Alice's.

"Dee, Dum. Who is this young lady?" I asked gently so she wouldn't be frightened. "Boss this is Onee-San, remember" Dee said.

The women raised her head. She looked exactly like her but only paler with sky blue eyes and darker hair. It was weird, not just because she looked like Alice but she had no fear in her.

"Excuse me miss but are you an outsider? " I asked. She said yes with no emotion. She was different from Alice, of how she was so quiet and wasn't showing any fear. No twitching, no emotion of being scared, no anything.

She looked interesting, **but **I didn't want the same thing to happen to me when Alice left after 1 year. Then Dum interrupted my thoughts by complaining about no raises.

I looked at the young lady once again. " So you are an outsider. All well, you look interesting but ..." I looked at Dee and Dum. "...Dee, Dum. Kill her."

They smiled and raised their axes.

* * *

Spring's(POV)

Mr. Magician looked familiar to. When the magician (The magician is Blood, she just thinks that because of the hat and cane.) with the raven black hair and green eyes said kill I wasn't afraid because normal everyday stuff for me, luckily I knew how to fight.

Dee and Dum were holding their axes and running towards me but I didn't move a single inch. I wasn't afraid. They were at least shorter than a feet away from me and I still didn't flinch.

Dee and Dum stopped and looked confused. "Why aren't you running or screaming" they both asked at the same time.

The magician looked at me the same way the twins did. I looked at all of them. "Do you want me to run?" I asked with my head tilted. I was OK with dying, it wasn't like anybody cared. There was a moment of silence until Mr. Magician interrupted.

* * *

Bloods(POV)

I couldn't believe it. Did she want to die. Even Alice or a faceless wasn't brave enough to just stand there ready to die. I guess I was more interested in keeping her alive then killing her.

"Miss, do you have a death wish or something. Aren't you afraid?" I asked. She started talking.

"I'm sorry Mr. Magician but I'm not afraid of dying."

A vein popped out of my head as the twins laughed when she said 'Mr. Magician.' I was mad. Did I look like a magician?! Luckily I cooled down quickly. _Do I look like a magician, what the h*ll is wrong with her_. I thought as I was cooling down. She was more interesting than Alice, and I just meet her. I decided I would spare her, not to be Alice's replacement, nobody could replace her. I was just gonna spare her because she was 'unique' and interesting.

The boys stopped laughing and was about to kill her. I was about to stop them but them something unbelievable happened.

She flipped both of them and made them land on their butts and took their axes. I never seen a women flip my men in my life, she was full of surprises...I liked that. Was she not afraid of us because she thought she could beat us up. No that wasn't it, it was something else. And I wanted to find out.

She looked at both of the boys with concern. Was she insane, she was worried about 2 people who just tried to kill her.

She ran up to them, helped them back up, and gave them there axes back. Her face was red and kept saying sorry, then the next thing I knew she ran away. She didn't look scared, but embarrassed. "How interesting" I whispered to myself. "Dee, Dum. I change my mind, the next time you see her bring her back here alive."

"Okay boss." They both said.

"You lazy slackers, get back to work!" I heard a voice say coming closer to us.

I turned around to see Elliot yelling at the boys. "Elliot you missed everything." I said.

"What?" He looked confused.

"You idiot newbie hare," said Dee.

"Ya you stupid blonie chickie rabbit. You missed the new outsider." Dum finished.

"I'm not a-wait outsider!?" Elliot said.

"Yes outsider, and if you see her I want you to bring her back here alive" I told Elliot.

"OK, boss" he said.

After the discussion was finished a faceless servant came up to me. "Sir you are scheduled for a territory negotiation with the amusement park after 2 time periods."

I looked at Elliot. "Lets go Elliot"

* * *

Spring's(POV)

I couldn't believe what I just did. I just flipped two little boys, I'm a monster._ Why did I do that, people try to kill me or hurt me back in my world all the time. Why, why, __why_,_ why, why. I'm such a jerk-face. Idiot, idiot, idiot! _I kept hitting myself on the head in shame

I didn't realize where I went(again). I was once again in the forest lost, then the time changed from morning to-night. _Good thing I used to get lost a lot back home._ I thought.

After a few minutes I made a tent out of sticks and a big fire. I was about to go in but something happened. A bush was moving, I walked to it closely holding a stick for a weapon.(I know what your thinking, a stick for a weapon, don't judge me. The stick is all I have.)

I hit the bush, there was nothing there but the wind that was making it move. I looked further to double-check, but then I tripped and fell of a cliff. _Not again with the falling!._ I landed somewhere, but I couldn't see where I was because I fainted. The only thing I remembered before I blacked out was music.

* * *

Nightmares(POV) Before time change

Once I escaped the paperwork I searched for Spring. She was nowhere to be found. Sadly a couple of minutes during my search Gray found me. I ran away as fast as I could but he caught up and we ended up in the room Spring stayed in.

"That's weird, I wonder where she went?" Gray said.

"What's that?" I pointed at a piece of paper. I walked towards it and started to read it.

_**Dear Nightmare and Mr. Ringmarc.**_

_**Thank you for everything you guys did for me. That was the kindest thing somebody has done for me in a long time. I'm sorry I left so fast without telling you, I just didn't want to be a burden. Thank you very much.**_

_**-Spring**_

I showed Gray the note. "Gray we have to find her before she gets killed!" I screamed with concern. His eyes widened.

"It's all my fault" he whispered. He ran out the door. I was a little happy that I wasn't forced to do any work right now, but I was more troubled than relived.

"So what will happen next" I said curiously.

* * *

**Spring: I hurt 2 boys. Oh no.**

**Blood: Don't worry, everything well be OK**

**Dee & Dum: Don't we get a saying in this?**

**Blood: No**

**Spring: I'm horrible.**

**Dee & Dum: But boss!**

**Blood: Stop ****whining**

**Spring: Terrible...Horrible.**

**Dee & Dum: Boss!**

**Spring: I'm awful**

**Blood: No mo-**

**Spring: -I'm a useless piece of crap. T^T**

**Dee & Dum & Blood: Shut up!**

**Spring: Ekk! Please review**


	3. Chapter 3: The First gift

**I changed a little of things in this chapter, deleted and added some stuff PLEASE read.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker**

**Claimer: I own Spring and this plot**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First gift**

Gray's(POV)

I rushed out of the tower as fast as I could after reading that note. _I'm such an idiot, I let all my anger out on her and now she's out there in Wonderland. Also Lord Nightmare hasn't told her everything she needs to know yet. This is great, just great!_

While thinking I ran into **him. **"Hi Mr. Lizard~" Ace said in an idiotic way. Man I hated him. He took out his sword and attacked me. Calling it his 'training'

"Where you going in such a hurry?" He grinned.

"No of your business, now get out of my way." I hissed.

**_Couple minutes later_**

I finally escaped that idiot knight. Now I ran to the nearest territory I could get to. The amusement park.

* * *

Spring's(POV)

All I could remember was that I fainted after I feel off that cliff.

I was back in the dream realm.

_'It's great to see you again' _Said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw the girl who sent me to this world. She smiled.

"I-It's you" I muttered.

_'You probably have like a million questions, please ask away.' _Why was she being so nice to me, what was she thinking? Oh well who cares.

"Who are you? What's you name?" I asked in a quiet tone.

_'Please call me...Umm...Al. Yea call me Al.' _She said._ 'Do you have any more questions' _

"Yea, Nightmare told me that he ruled the dream realm. If that's true how is it that your here? And like Nightmare do you live outside the dream realm as well?"I remembered Nightmare told me this during are conversation the other day.

_'Well you see, I have the power to do what he does in this realm. But he doesn't know about me, so please don't tell anyone about me, keep this a secret between us OK. And to answer your second question...Lets just say you won't see me in Wonderland yet' _

The atmosphere changed when she said that last part. I was afraid to talk. But then see smiled at me again._ 'What other questions do you have for me?'_

"I have a lot, b-but you don't have to answer did if you don't want to." I squeaked

_'Don't worry were friends.' _My eyes widened on what she just said. Friends...Friends. I haven't has a friend in such a long time.

_**Clumsy Mode Activated **_

"N-No please, I a weird ugly girl. You're a cool nice person. You don't want to be with a person like-wah" I tripped on my face. Stupid clumsy mode.

Al giggled._ 'No were friends and that's that.'_ She declared. I was so happy, a friend. I almost cried.

"Alright, thanks. Why am I here? Who's Alice? What are my gifts? Why do people hate me in this world? Why do you want me to meet the White Rabbit? Why-"

_'Please I'm only 1 person'_ Al interrupted. I covered my hands over my mouth.

"Sorry" I apologized.

_'Don't worry. Just please remember that I'm only 1 person. Now to answer those questions. You see Spring, you have a destiny here. Alice was the first outsider that came to Wonderland, the people in this world don't hate you there just upset Alice is gone, I wanted you to see the White Rabbit because he well protect you. And yea, did I answer all your questions?'_

"All but one" I replied. "What are my gifts?"

Al smiled. '_Spring do you remember how easily you mastered things when you were very young?'_ I nodded, how did she know about that? Suddenly a piano popped out of nowhere.

_'Spring I want to teach you how to play the piano.' _What was she planning?

Al taught me all the basics and some advance. I learn which notes were which, how to play, and how to read the notes. _'Alright now Spring, I want you to play this song for me'_ She handed me a music sheet. My eyes almost popped out looking at the tempo, notes, style. It was for advance people and I only learned how to play 2 minutes ago.

"I-I can't play this. This is for professionals." I tried to convince her.

_'Please Spring, just try and play'_ I couldn't say no her anymore. I looked at the notes, closed my eyes, and I started to play. I didn't miss one beat, I stayed in the tempo, it was like my fingers were playing for me. I opened my eyes when I finished. I was amazed on what I just did.

'_See Spring you did it' _She smiled. I started to blush,

"No it was just luck."

___'No Spring, it wasn't because of luck. It was because it was 1 of your gifts. Your first 'gift' is the gift of mastering'_

"Ha, good one you almost got me there" I nervously chuckled hoping she was joking.

_'Spring, I would never lie to you' _She started to frown._'Spring, like I said before you have powers, powers that could change wonderland. Promise me you will drink the medicine please.'_

I told her I would only drink the medicine if everybody was OK with me staying here in this world because I didn't want to make them uncomfortable in their own world.

_'You're a weird one'_ She giggled.

"Why thank you"

_'Spring you're about to wake up, good luck and good-bye' _She waved.

"Wait, Al!"

* * *

I woke up, I had no serious injury's from that fall.

I realized I was in-front of the amusement park. All I remembered about it was that it was the home to 3 role-holders and that it was managed by a man named Gowland.

"Ticket please" A faceless said putting out his hand.

"I-I'm sorry I don't have a-" There was something in my hand. I was a ticket, how did that get there?

"Thank you miss, please enjoy your day" The faceless said grabbing my ticket and then letting me in.

That was so weird. How did that even happen? I tried to clear my mind of what just happened and focused that this was the first time I ever been to an amusement park. I should try a little to enjoy myself.

***Bang* *Bang***

Two bullets fired. What the heck just happened? I ran towards the noise.

I saw Mr. Magician, Dee, Dum, Mr. Ringmarc. A guy with pink hair and a cat ears and tail. A dude with mouse ears hiding behind a bush. A man wearing glasses and looked about in his 30's. And...Aaron...No the person in the purple scarf wasn't Aaron, he had big hare-like ears.

_That can't be Aaron, that can't be. He died 12 years ago._ I kept telling myself that. Never-mind that anyway. What's with the fake animal ears? A role-playing game?

I finally snapped out of my confusion and ran in between the gun shots. "Stop!" I yelled. Everyone started to drop their guns and stare at me.

I just stood there. I didn't care what would happen to me. Everything went silent until the mouse guy tackled me. "Alice, I missed you Chu~" He cheered.

"Hey get off of Alice!" Said the cat eared man. He helped me get up. "It's been a long pretty long time Alice" he gave me a small smile. I didn't know what to do. What should I do, what should I do.

"Excuse me sirs, but my name isn't Alice" I hesitated to say.

"What are you talking about of course you Alice. I recognize your smell anywhere, and my nose is never wrong." He then stared at me, observed me closer. "Y-You're not Alice" He said in a shocked state. I felt bad for them, I ruined their happiness.

"Onee-San" Yelled Dee and Dum. I ran to them.

"Dee, Dum I'm not your Onee-San, I'm someone else. And I'm so sorry I flipped you guys." I apologized.

"Wait this girl flipped you. That's hilarious" Mr. Kitty added. "Hey, sorry about that. I was just disappointed that you aren't Alice. No offence or anything. By the way, names Boris."

"Oh don't worry, but can you please tell me something?" I asked.

"Umm, sure what do you want to know?" Boris slightly tilted his head.

"Why are you wearing fake ears and a tail?"

"Oh this? These are real, want to pull." He grinned.

I was shocked for a moment, but then again this was a dream. And in dreams anything is possible. "I-I can really touch them?"

"Of course, that's to say I'm sorry for mistaking you for someone else"

I smiled at what he said, I think that was one of the sweetest things someone ever said to me. I slowly reached my way up towards his ears. I held the ears and tail gently, then...PULLED THEM AS STRONG AS I COULD!

"AHHHH!" Boris yelled in pain.

I don't know what got over me, I would never do that...Oh well, who cares right know! There so fluffy and cute!

"HELP!" Boris cried in terror. He tried to run as fast as he could away from me but I didn't let him. "STOP!" He cried

Dee and Dum just laughed and laughed at what was going on. While the others just stared.

I kept blinking and then I realized what I was doing. Oh no! I quickly released him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what got into me!"

"Ahhhh...T-That's OK. But could you tell me something" Boris tried to get feeling in his ears again.

"A-Anything"

"Are you by any chance related to Alice? You smell and look just like her." Boris asked.

I shook my head. "No, I never met her in my whole entire life" I answered. Boris's ear lowered a little. I felt even more guilty now.

"Spring there you are, your coming with me back to the tower" Mr. Ringmarc grabbed my wrist.

"Why should the young lady go with you?" Mr. Magician gave a cold glare.

* * *

No One's(POV)

Blood wanted Spring all to himself so there was no way that he would let Gray take her. "She'll be coming with us" He declared grabbing Spring's other wrist. Gray was ready to fight.

"What makes you think that you'll take her?" Gowland said. He started to shot at Blood. Luckily for Spring he saved her from that shot.

"Careful **Mary**. You don't want to hit the new outsider **Mary. **Your aim is getting way off **Mary**." Blood teased him. Gowland was extremely mad but tried his best to hold it in because he was grabbing on to Spring.

"Who's Mary?" She asked.

"Mary is Gowland's first name" Blood answered pointing his finger at Gowland.

Spring stood their, just quiet. While Gowland could just blow up.

"Die Dup-"

"That's so cool" Spring interrupted. Everybody stared at her. Except Pierce, who just ran away thinking another fight was gonna happen.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Boris asked.

Spring shook her head. "Your named after a ride that makes little kids happy. Your so lucky you have such a cool name"

"Are you serious?" asked Gowland. She nodded.

_How interesting. _Blood thought. "Young lady, would you like to come to my tea party___,_ it would be an honor having you there___._" Offered Blood.

"You play with dolls?" She blurt out. Blood's eye twitched while everyone except him and Elliot started to laugh.

"No not that kind. The other kind" Blood explained calmly trying not to kill her.

Spring finally understood what he meant know. But she didn't want to bother them, she thought he only invited her because he was being kind. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Magician but I can't"

Mr. Magician...Mr. Magician. Everyone thought, they laughed once again.

Gowland gave Spring a pack on the back. "I already like you" He smiled. Then he an evil grin on. "It's a good thing you said no" He continued. "Because you see, there** mafia. **And he is the leader of it" He pointed at Blood. Gowland thought that Spring would hate him for sure since she was so sweet. _Ha in your fa-_

"That's so cool! I love mafia's there my favorite type of people!" Spring squeaked. Everybody once again froze in shook.

Then Blood spoke up. "You know, I won't forgive you for calling me Mr. Magician unless you come to my tea party." He grinned.

_No! Mafia's are my favorite type of people I can't let a boss of one hate me._ Spring thought. "Alright I'll go, but please not right know."

"Of course" He smiled at her. "Excuse me miss. But have you drink'in the medicine yet?"

Spring then remembered about the medicine, then took it out of her pocket. "No actually I wanted to ask you guys something" Everybody was all ears. "Is it OK if I stay in this world for a little bit?" Spring asked.

Once again the outsider shocked everybody. "Wait, so you're asking us if you can stay here or not?" Boris was completely confused.

Spring nodded. "I don't want you guys to be uncomfortable in your own world" Everybody was surprised on what she just said. But after a few minutes they told her that they didn't care.

"Really! Thank you so much" The outsider was never this happy before. She drank the medicine as fast as she could.

"Yay, Onee-San is stay here now" The twins ran towards her. "Onee-San where are you staying" Asked Dee.

"N-Nowhere" She answered.

"Boss can we keep her please?" Dum begged.

_What am I a dog? _Spring thought.

"You're wrong because she is gonna stay at the amusement park." Boris said.

"No she's coming back with me" Hissed Gray. Soon everyone except Gowland and Spring started to fight for who she gets to stay with.

Spring sighed. Gowland realized the frown on her face. "Hey what's wrong sweet pea?" He asked.

"Well you see, this is my first time ever coming to an amusement park." She explained. Gowland felt pretty guilty ruining her first time.

"Sorry, but how about this. Here's a free pass to make it up to you" He offered.

Spring blinked several times then began to speak. "...Are you stupid?"

Gowland tried to hide a vein that just popped out. "Why would you think that?"

"You can't just give me a ticket all willy-nilly. What's wrong with you? How could you be so dumb?" She gently scold.

All Gowland did was look at her in disbelief again. He remembered how Alice scold at him. He gave her a kind smile. Know he really couldn't take no for an answer about the ticket. So Spring took it.

After a couple of minutes later Gray took Spring while the others were to distracted on killing each other.

* * *

Nightmare's(POV)

Spring and Gray finally came back. I was relived that Spring was OK but a little angry at her for making me worry so much. "Spring you shouldn't have left like that, it's very dangerous here" I said.

Spring's head lowered in shame. "I'm sorry." She began to talk. "It's just that you guys been so nice to me and I didn't want to bother you guys and be a burden."

That face reminded me of Alice's. I could barely focus. "Please just be a little more careful"

She nodded. Great now that's over with I'll read her mind...That was weird, her mind...I can't get in it. It was like it was being protected or something. Like it wouldn't let me in, I was able to read her mind easily last time. How was this possible, not even Blood or Peter, or well Gray most of the times do that.

"Hey Spring what's on your mind, you look like you have a lot on it." I said trying to calm down on what's happening.

"Yea, but sorry I don't want to talk about it." See looked at the ground. How was she doing this!? I still can't read her mind!

I read Gray's mind instead. "Well since you're playing the game you may stay at the tower" I said.

"How did you-"

"I read Gray's mind" I said before she could finish. "You look like you need some rest. Do you remember where the guest room that you were staying at is?" She nodded. "Well you should go" I persuaded her.

When she left the room I gave Gray a serious face. "We need to talk"

"What?" Asked Gray.

She wasn't a normal outsider.

* * *

**Clumsy mode happens when Spring gets nervous or complemented on. She falls, trips, runs away, a lot of funny stuff.**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review. ;3**

* * *

**Boris: Ow my ears**

**Elliot: Ha now you know how I feel**

**Gowland: She really is like Alice**

**Spring: Thank you?**

**Boris: Hey Spring if you love my ears you should feel Elliot's *Evil Smirk***

**Spring: They do look cute**

**Elliot: *Runs for his life***

**Boris: Ha, he really is a chicken**

**Spring: *Look at Boris's tail***

**Boris: *Runs for his life***

**Gowland: Ha ha, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tea Party

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/Joker**

**Claimer: I own Spring and this plot **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tea Party**

Gray's(POV)

"What? You weren't able to read her mind?" I was shocked. I never seen anybody else besides me be able to protect their mind from Nightmare-Sama. "Maybe she just wasn't thinking or something, your probably exaggerating."

"No Gray, her mind. It was like it was being protected. I couldn't get in." Nightmare-Sama said.

"Maybe you just need rest."

"Look I'm telling you Gray...Never mind, just keep a close eye on her. She's not a normal outsider." Nightmare ordered.

Nightmare-Sama left the room. My curiosity got stronger for Spring. She was very similar yet very different from Alice. "Just who is she?" I asked myself.

* * *

Spring's(POV)

"Hello?" I asked.

Right when I went to sleep I somehow ended up in a funeral. It was in my world, I knew that because everyone had eyes. But besides that where the heck was I?

"Hello?" I asked louder. But all the people in the funeral was ignoring me and just crying.

Oh no! What am I doing! This is a funeral and I'm disturbing these people. Idiot!

I hit my self in the head like a million times as punishment. After that I started to get out but right then I was about to bump into somebody, it was to late to stop the bumping into but then...I went right **though** that person...like a ghost.

I feel on the ground and I quickly turned my head towards the coffin that the dead body was in. Was that me in the coffin? Am I dead?

I ran as fast as I could. Luckily for me that the coffin was still open. But right when I looked at the body I was in shock...It was...It was...Him...Aaron...It was Aaron.

I leaned in closer to make sure, and it defiantly was him.

"**_A l _i _c e_**" He groaned

* * *

I woke up immediately. **_F**K! _**I cussed in my head. That's right I cussed. The only thing I was afraid of was the past and hurting people. Out of all the things I could dream was **his **funeral.

I took big a deep breathe and started to relax more.

I got out of my bed, I checked my pockets. Two things were in there, the vile and my birth certificate. I looked at my birth certificate, it had a big blank under the words NAME. I was a nameless girl, the reason is because my mother and father never gave me a name. I got the name Spring by my friend June.

I put those things back into my pocket and started walking down the hall. I found myself in the living room where I found Mr. Ringmarc and Nightmare...Only Nightmare was tied up against his will. He was tied up to a chair. Crying and whining for Gray to let him go.

It looked like Mr. Ringmarc was giving him some porridge but he started to complain. "Gray do you want me to die, the last time I ate your cooking I fainted and didn't wake up for **5** time periods!"

I looked surprised.

_Did his cooking taste that bad_. Mr. Ringmarc was trying to persuade Nightmare to eat.

I walked over to them. I took a good look at the porridge and it looked horrible. The smell could kill you and every time I looked at it I felt like I was looking in death's eyes.

It looked like I shouldn't butt in. I didn't want to be rude, so I turn around and was about to walk back to my room but Nightmare stopped me. "At least say something!" He yelled.

"Nightmare-Sama. My cooking isn't that bad." Mr. Ringmarc said. He had 2 bowls in his hand. He looked at me. "Spring, please try some." I smiled and grabbed a spoon that he was holding. Nightmare looked at me like I was gonna die.

I opened up my mouth and swallowed it. "Nooo! Spring you can't die!" Nightmare yelled. I turned my head to Mr. Ringmarc, who looked at me also in concern. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Thank god your alive, but how can you eat that," Nightmare teased.

Mr. Ringmarc stared at me. "You don't have to lie, if its bad then tell me."

I looked at him. "Mr. Ringmarc, I can never tell a lie. I never did before and never well, and I think right know that this porridge is great, you made it for me so I love it. It tastes fine to me so please don't be concerned."

They both had a shocked face. "How did you know I made it?" He asked.

"Are you okay, do you need a doctor." Nightmare added.

"I'm serious, I really like it." I replied, I took another spoonful and put it in my mouth. Before any of them could talk again I ate the whole thing. It was yummy. "Um...Is it OK if I have some more, but if you don't want to give me any that's fine." I mumbled, my face got red because I was embarrassed once again trying to ask.

"You really like it?" Mr. Ringmarc said ignoring my question. I nodded. He gave me the one that he was gonna give to Nightmare.

"Oh but that's Nightmares I couldn't possibly-"

"Please eat it, you're doing me a favor." Nightmare said. I smiled and took the porridge from Mr. Ringmarc hand.

"Thank you so much Mr. Ringmarc" I smiled.

"Please call me Gray" he said. I saw his eyes become less cold, those eyes became kinder.

Suddenly he turned away from me. I was confused, I thought I did something wrong. "...So cute" I heard Mr.R-I mean Gray say. Hearing him say that turned me into...Oh no.

_**Clumsy Mode Activated**_

"N-no I'm not cute, I'm ugly. Thank you for being nice though," I said as I tripped. Gray held up his hand to help me up. I got up on my own and gotten so embarrassed, my face was burning red.

I looked at him then ran as fast as I could so I wouldn't embarrass myself even more. I got out of the tower and ran into the forest.

***Bump***

"Ow" I mumbled. I looked up to see what or who I bumped into. It was a man, he had red eyes, brown hair, and a big sword.

"Hey are you OK?" He asked.

"Y-Yes I'm fine" I answered back luckily for me I calmed down. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, do you know where the tower is?"

"Yea I was there 2 minutes ago, just keep going straight and then make a right when the path splits."

"Gee thanks, my names Ace, I'm the knight of the heart castle...Oh hey by the way do you happen to be an outsider?" He asked. I nodded my head. "So you're an outsider." He said coldly while taking out his sword. "I always wondered what would happen if I killed an outsider, but since you helped me out I'll make your death painless."

I looked at him. He kept swing the sword but I dodged all of them. "How did you dodge all my swings, and aren't you gonna run?" He asked with a maniac smile.

"This isn't the first time people wanted to kill me, so I learned how to dodge things easily." I replied. He did one last swing, I dodged it like usual and then took the sword out of his hand. He had a shocked face like the one everyone I meet gave me. I looked at the sword in my hand.

"I'm sorry I took your sword. Here" I said as I handed him his sword. He had a confused face.

"Why are you giving me my sword back when I tried to kill you? Do you want to die or something? He asked laughing. I looked into his eyes. I saw his eyes were filled with confusion and despair like seeing me hurt him. I knew him being happy was just an act. His look was like the one everyone gave me.

"I don't mind you trying to kill me, everyone in my world does. And besides I'm not afraid of dying" I answered.

He gave me a smile. "How about a deal, if you promise to train with me I won't try to kill you."

"Um...Okay" I agreed in hesitation.

"Alright then see ya next time" He said while walking the same way he did. I paused for a minute to analyze what just happened. I ran away from the Tower, meet a killer knight who tried to destroy me, and then made the weirdest deal with him. What the heck did he mean by training?

Never-mind, this is a dream. I just shook my head and then started to walk in a random direction.

The time turned to-night. It was kinda hard to see when I tried to get back to the tower.

"Onee-San!" Somebody cried. I ran towards the voice. I found Dee, Boris, and Dum.

"Onee-San are you here for the tea party?" asked Dee.

"Look, I told you that I'm not your Onee-San. I'm someone else, and what tea party?" I asked as polite as I could.

"The one Boss is having right now" Dum replied. Before I could talk Boris just took my hand and dragged me to the tea party.

* * *

Peter's(POV)

_Why me. _I thought to myself. The queen ordered me to bring that idiot knight back to the palace.

I roamed along the forest, hoping I would run into that idiot, knight. Know I was full of malice. The time turned to-night. "Hey Peter are you lost to?" Ace said as I saw him pop out of a bush.

"I'm not like you, you idiot," I growled.

"Oh hey, you won't believe what happened to me. I just meet an outsider that looked exactly like Alice but with sky blue eyes and darker hair." He said with a happy face. I was about to give him a chase. But then I stopped when I heard outsider

"Wait she looked exactly like Alice and she was an outsider!? When and where did you find her!?" I asked. He pointed east. Before he could talk I ran towards the way he pointed.

_She's finally here, I hope she's alright I hope she is not in fear. _I kept thinking as I ran. **Finally, the time has come.**

* * *

Spring's(POV)

I was sitting between Boris and Mr. Magician. Only 5 other people were there. Boris, Dum, Mr. Magician, Dum, and Aaron's look-alike. I was so happy I was actually eating with mafia, this was so cool.

"I'm very happy you could make it," Mr. Magician said.

"T-Thank you for having me, Mr. Magician" I said looking down.

"Excuse me but why do you keep calling me that" He asked.

"I'm sorry, you never told me your name. And you look like a magician" I whispered the last part.

"Of course, how rude of me. My name is Blood Dupre and the one with the big ears is my subordinate Elliot March." Elliot smiled at me.

"Great to meet you both" I smiled.

"So, what is your name miss?" Blood asked.

"Call me Spring" I answered.

I looked at all the food, I've never eaten at least 99% of this stuff in my world. I didn't touch any of it and stayed still. "Please have some tea, you haven't eaten anything yet." Blood said.

"N-no, you shouldn't waste your food on someone like me. And besides I ate some porridge so I'm not that hungry," I told him. Blood looked at me, well more like observing.

"Please tell us about yourself, like why you love mafia's. You're the first person to say they were your favorite type of people." Blood said starting a conversation.

"Well my best friend was in a mafia...I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it." I told him as I remembered my past. A silence arose.

The cookies looked delicious, I couldn't help taking one. I grabbed a sugar cookie shyly and ate it. It taste delicious, I've never ate one before. My face had a big smile. "Wow Onee-San you look like you never ate a cookie before" said Dum.

"Actually I never did eat one before." I replied.

Everybody had a shocked face(Like always). "You're joking right" Boris asked. I shook my head.

"I'm telling you the truth. The only thing I ever ate in my entire life are apples, berries, tea, water, carrot cake, and porridge." Everybody looked at me with a sad face. "S-sorry I didn't mean to ruin the moment. You see I lived in an orphanage a-and...I should go." I said. I was out the door until I heard a servant talking.

"Mister Elliot the carrot dishes are now here" The servant said. I stood still hearing those words. I remembered how Aaron and I ate carrot cake together. _He's exactly like him. How he asks and how he looks. _I thought.

Blood noticed my reaction of the carrot dishes. "So miss Spring, do you like carrot dishes as well." He grinned. I nodded and walked up to the carrot cakes shyly. I couldn't resist, I loved carrot cake. I looked at Elliot smiling while eating carrot dishes.

_Rabbit boy. _I thought to myself. Elliot had the expression Aaron had when he ate carrot cake. My face turned into a frown remembering the past.

"Hey stupid blonie chickie rabbit don't make our Onee-San sad!" Yelled Dee.

"I'm not a rabbit!" Elliot screamed.

"Yes you are, you eat carrots and you have rabbit ears" Dum cried agreeing with his brother.

"I eat carrot dishes and my ears are just long!" He talked back.

Elliot screaming 'I'm not a rabbit' was exactly like Aaron's when I teased him.

**_~Flashback~_**

_I was 5-years-old when Aaron came into my life. I was sitting in a tree branch in my favorite spot to try and relax from everything that happened today. _

_It has been 3 months since June died...She was my everything...She was the one who saved my life from my parents and brought me here.(Even thought this_ place_ isn't that 'friendly' to me)She even taught me everything I knew today. From reading to fighting. She was like a mother to me...But I killed her...Never-mind that._

_I was about to take a nap from where I was but then a pebble hit me. _'Great here comes the hitting' _I thought. I came down so I could just get it over with. But when I did I saw the new kid Aaron. He was holding a piece of carrot cake in his hand._ 'Great know another kid to bully me'

_His appearance was very tall, he had violet eyes and blond curly hair. I heard a couple of rumors about him, he was a son of a mafia boss. You would probably think he would get even more bullied then me but nope. He has a really good looking face and that mafia rumor makes him sound dangerous. So everyone thinks he's cool and amazing...Well but me. _

_All he was doing right know was eating his carrot cake. He didn't look like he was going to hurt me. He started to smile at me. But only...It was a kind smile. _'Hi you must be Spring am I correct?' _He asked.__  
_

'Yea' _I answered. His hand was coming right towards me, I got ready to take the punch but he didn't punch me...He held out his hand for me to shack it. I was so confused. _'Are you stupid?' _I asked._

'Yep' _He smiled even more. _'I like you'

_**Clumsy Mode Activated**_

_Thanks to him I feel off that tree. _'W-Why would you like someone like me' _I questioned._

'Well first of all you don't think I'm cool and stock me. And second I think you're pretty cool' _He answered. _'Here, have some of my carrot cake'_ He offered. _

_I bet it was a trick and he filled it with poison. _'Why do you think I'm cool' _I muttered._

_He started to blink. _'I don't know, but for some reason I think you're cool.' _He...He wasn't lying. I could see it in his eyes. My eyes widened...Then the next thing I knew I was smiling. **F**k, **I can't believe I was smiling. I haven't smiled since 3 months. _'T-Then you're weird' _The words slipped out of my mouth. _

'You bet I am'_ He grinned. He was still smiling and not threatening me. This was getting creepy._

'Aren't you mad I insulted you?'

'No why would I be, you're right. I am weird and stupid. Everyone's is, no one's perfect.'

_I couldn't believe what he said. That was the wisest thing or the stupidest thing I have ever heard. But for some reason it made me blush. _

_He started to eat his cake once again. The way he ate it was so weird. It was like he was in love with that cake. I couldn't help but laugh...Laugh...I haven't laughed in a while._

'What's so funny?'

'Y-You! The way you're eating that cake. You're like a rabbit!'

***Twitch***

'I am not a rabbit!' _He hissed. Whoops looks like I took it to far. Oh well~_

'From know on I'm gonna call you Rabbit boy' _I declared._

_He just stared at me._ 'Whatever, I'm just glad you finally smiled. Ever since I got here you never smiled and everyone here kept saying bad stuff about you. So I wanted to see if you were alright.'

_I blushed. W-What was this feeling? My heart was racing. _'W-Well I have to go' _I said trying to escape._

'Alright, see ya later.' _He smiled once again._

'Y-Yea see ya rabbit boy' _I ran as fast as I could. My heart was racing. _

'I'm not a rabbit' _He yelled._

_****__~End of flashback~_

I finally got up from my trance and started to help Elliot out. I didn't want Elliot to be teased at. "He's not a rabbit. I love carrot dishes to and besides you shouldn't judge him by how he looks, so please stop teasing him." I said. Everyone looked at me but Blood, just focusing on his tea. "Dee, Dum say your sorry now." I kept talking.

"Sorry" They said together. I smiled at Elliot.

I realized I was the center of attention. My face turned red and I turned to clumsy mode.

_**Clumsy Mode Activated**_

"I-I-I-I'm sorry for the everyth-Wah" I tripped. I fell at least 30 times while exiting the tea party. The lasting I saw before I left was Blood chuckling, Boris laughing, and Dee, Dum, and Elliot with a confused face.

I hated myself for being so shy and stupid. I hated being the center of intention. After more than 5 minutes of running I finally took a rest in the middle of the forest. I closed my eyes.

"Hello?" Said a voice. I opened my eyes to see who was calling me. A white-haired man with red eyes and rabbit ears was right in front of me.

"You are her." He mumbled.

_What's going on?_

* * *

**Ace: That was a good chapter**

**Me: Really thanks!**

**Ace: Not yours, I meant the new chapter for that other fan-fiction called _Struggle. _This is fan-fiction is a piece of crap.**

**Me: *Takes out knife***

**Spring: C-Come on know lets all be frie-**

**Me: -Die!**

**Ace: Ha ha.**

**Spring: ...P-Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Lost

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Alice in the country of Hearts/Clover/Joker**

**Claimed: Spring and the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Jelly Hole**

Spring's(POV)

"You are her." The white eared man mumbled. _Great, know what's happening?_

The white eared man came closer and closer to me. But unlike everyone I meet, I could see in his eyes that he was happy to see me without any sadness or bitterness. What was wrong with him?

My head started to hurt like it was splitting into two. "W-Who, who are you." I asked. His face had a bright smile.

"My name is Peter White, and you must be the new outsider right?" he said happily.

"Yea"

"Please come with me"

_What's going on?_

_**Castle of Hearts**_

Peter took me into his room. I discovered I was in the Heart Castle, ruled by the queen of hearts; and he was the prime minister, also known as the White rabbit.

I was sitting on a random seat. "Would you like some tea my sweet" Peter asked. I shook my head. I looked around, I wondered if Peter knew Al, since she said he was going to protect me. I finally began to speak.

"Peter, how do you know me?" I asked.

"I know you because I'm in love with you, you see!"

"Do you even know my name?"

"W-w-well, not really but I know a lot about you tee-hee"

"But you don't even know my name"

"Well you tell me?"

"Call me Spring"

"Thank you my love" he smiled.

"What do you know about me?"

"You don't even know who you are, aren't I right my little dove."

"What do you mean?" I muttered.

"You well some find out my precious angle."

I stayed quiet. _What am I to him? Who is he?_

**_*Knock* *Knock*_**

"S-Sir White, the queen needs you right away" said the person behind the door.

Peter's eyes turned ice-cold. "I'm busy, I'm doing something important now, tell her that and how." He hissed.

"P-Peter, I don't want to be a burden so please I don't want to disturb your work, you're the prime minister so please go." I told him.

"Fine...If that is what you wish it well be done. But please stay here while I'm gone. I need to tell you something wrong" He whispered the last part in my ear.

He finally got out of the room. My face was all blushed on what he said. In my world everybody hated me, so being loved is new to me. I forgot how love even felt like. I face-palmed myself for being such an idiot, forgetting what love is. I truly was the weirdest girl in the world.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to see who said that.

It was Ace, the guy who tried to kill me with his sword. "Hey your that new outsider I meet earlier" he said with a goofy yet fake smile as he reached for his sword. "Lets train."

I ducked his first swing easily. "Wow, you're a really good fighter" He smiled.

"Not really, I noticed that you're right arm swing is faster than your left arm by 5.76 seconds." I exclaimed.

"Wow! You're almost a way better training partner than Mr. Lizard." He happily said. "By the way I never got you're name before. What was it?"

"Call me Spring" I answered.

"So miss Spring what are you doing in my room?"

I was confused for a minute. "Isn't this Peter's room?"

"It is...Oh yeah this isn't my room"

_I guess he doesn't have much of a common sense...Just like him._

_****__~Flashback~_

'Aaron! What are you doing there?! You might get hurt!' _I yelled. Aaron was on top of the orphanage roof, wearing nothing but his underwear and tied his left foot to a chimney, connected to a very strong, stretchy string. _

'What do you think. We had a deal remember.'

_**30 minutes before this crazy thing started**_

'I'm telling you Spring, the people here love me. No matter what I do' _Aaron laughed. We were sitting together next to the __library._

_I looked at him like he was crazy...Since he was, how did his family raise him? I know they were Mafia but still. I swear a week ago he made the girl, Rachel Opan kiss another girl for her first kiss...Just for a laugh! I can still hear her whispering something about her virginity or something! He's insane...He's an idiot..But his my idiot. But I still feel bad for her, yesterday when I last saw her I thought she was a zombie. I even hit her with my frying pan and yelled **DIE ZOMBIE DIE**. I think she's still in a coma still...Man I feel so guilty._

'You're insane.' _I chuckled._ 'I bet you if you did something perverted to Mrs. Smith, at least one person would shun you' _I joked._

'Want to make a bet then?' _Aaron smirked. _'If I do that and everybody loves it then you have to be my slave for a week'

'And if I win?' _I grinned with him. _'How about this...If I'm right you have to bungee-jump of the orphanage roof in your underwear'

'Deal' _Aaron and I shook hands to make the deal complete. Right then Mrs. Smith came out the door. _

'Looks like it's time...Hey everyone!' _He gotten everyone's attention. _'Watch this' _He got up and walked towards Mrs. Smith and then he...He...H...e...HE STOLE HER BRA!__  
_

'S**t!' _I__ yell. I raced towards him before Mrs. Smith killed him. I chose her out of everyone else in the building was because she a living h**l! Oh God!_

_I was know in between Aaron and Mrs. Smith. Mrs. Smith was unable to move, all she did was shake and mumble in humiliation._

'Ha you've got no boobs' _Aaron screamed it so everyone could hear. He tossed her back her bra and she safely caught it. Her face began to turn red. I covered my ears so her yelling wouldn't sound so loud. But nope, what happened next was she was on fire...Literally! How the f**k did that happen!_

_She started to yelled and scream in pain. She exited to room as fast as she could. Everyone except me just laughed. I wonder how it would be if my life was normal...So sad._

'How did she get set on fire?!' _I scold at Aaron. I knew it was his fault._

'Lets just say I had small fireworks left over from last year.' _He answered. _

_I looked at him in disbelief. _

'Well I guess you're my slave know!' _He said happily. Everyone in the room was clapping and smiling._

'Nice job Aaron!'

'You're the man!'

'We love you~'

_A bunch of morons cheered for him. I swear this people are idiots._

'Nope'_ I blankly answered._

_Aaron became confused._ 'What the heck do you mean no! You better not back down!'

'I would never' _I said._ 'It's just that are deal was at least 1 person would shun you, and know because of that Mrs. Smith is going to shun you. I never said that she wasn't involved of the shunning part.'

'...You tricked me! I thought it was only the kids in this orphanage!'

'Nope~.'

'...Fine you win' _He lowered his head in shame._

_**Back to the Roof**_

'I was just joking around get down here!' _I screeched_

'I'm a man of my word, I'm a gentlemen after all'

'You are no f**k'in gentlemen, you are a mafioso!' _I ran to him right on time before he jumped._

'Spring...I get in know...' _Good finally he got it. _'...You want to jump with me! You should have just said so lets go!' _He jumped off the orphanage roof! WHAT! He actually jump off! AND HIS SMILING! _

'F**K!' _I teared._

_****__~End of Flashback~_

"Spring...Spring...Hello Wonderland to Spring?" Ace called. Huh where am I...Oh yea in the heart castle. Man I need to spot flash-backing.

"S-Sorry about that"

"No worries, Oh hey did you meet the queen yet? She's gonna flip when she's gonna meet you. Come on" He said grabbing my hand and pushing me out of the room.

"W-W-Wait I need to wait here for Pet-wahh."

* * *

He dragged me to the halls. Ace his been dragging me with him for the last 2-time-changes. So far we've been to the ball room, his room, random halls, and somehow got trapped in a giant paper bag!

"Hey Ace..." I began to speak.

"Yea what is it"

"Where in Wonderland are we?"

"I don't know"

_Note to self, never follow him or ask for directions._

We made it to a beautiful garden, well more like a garden maze. The rose's looked healthy and strong. There were no thorns on a single one of these. I really wanted to see more.

"Ha, looks like we made it to the garden" He laughed. "I think we should get out of here fast"

"Why?" I asked.

***Boom***

A huge explosion just happened and me and Ace flew up in the air. We were flying~. Wait what! We were flying! Well Ace be okay! I looked at him and he was just waving at me...Even I wouldn't do that...

"To answer your answer from before, it was because I set up a lot of booby-traps in the garden for the guards to train. But I kinda forgot where I put them.

"..."

***Bam***

We finally fell on the ground. I was surprised we we're actually still together! In one piece! And not died

"Ouch" I muttered.

***Snap* **

"Huh" I heard something break.

"Oh no" Ace smiled. "I think this is where I set a trap"

"...Which trap?" I asked.

Right when I did the ground began to break. A hole! We were now falling in a hole! I have to save Ace!

I stood in perfect position to get ready for the hard ground. I could see it. Here I go!

***Boing***

Why was this 'ground' not hard, but bouncy? I was supposed to die but...Wait a minute...This 'ground' is made of jello.

"Ha Spring! You should have seen you're face! You actually thought that we were gonna die!" He chuckled.

...He was alive...And he was making fun of me. I quickly jumped to him, and as soon as I knew it we were face to face...I was ready to show him...How I'm feeling right know. I got my hands ready to...

Hug him!

Ace seemed so confused. "Why are you hugging me? Aren't you gonna yell or something?"

I shook my head. "T-Thank goodness you're all right. I thought you were gonna die" I squeezed him harder. Then he started hugging me back.

Thanks you for not dying! I 'm so glad for that.

Ace's eyes got cold "You look so much like her. But yet you are nothing like her" He whispered.

_Like who? _I thought.

"Well this was fun but come on let's go back" Ace smiled once again.

_How were we gonna get out of this place? _

"Come on" He smiled. He had a remote control button. What was that for?

***Press***

***Boom***

That remote controlled a bomb in the hole we fell in. The impact the explosion had been right enough for us to jump high enough to escape out of this hole. I could see the light seconds away.

I finally landed on the ground safely, with no scratch's. But only one thing was wrong...Where is Ace!?

I guess that explosion separated us. I hope he was all right. I just sighed, after that crazy thing I just started to walked in a random direction. I made it back into the castle.

After I lost him while we were in the hole somehow I walked in a random direction.

"Off with their heads!" I women screamed. I came into the room where I heard the person yell. A beautiful women was sitting on a throne. She had curly purple hair, violet eyes, wearing a red and black heart dress, and was next to Peter.

_She must be the queen, _I thought. "Off with their heads, off with their heads!" She screeched.

"Please stop!" The words slipped out of my mouth. Everybody was looking at me, especially Peter with a worried face.

"Who are you, tell us your name girl!?" The women yelled.

"They call me Spring your majesty" I answered. I wasn't scared, not one bit. I turned emotionless like I always looked like in my world.

"Are you an outsider Spring?" She asked.

"Yes" I answered.

Her face was all red with anger. "Off with this girls head! Off with her head!" The soldiers can close to me, I didn't move an inch. They grabbed my wrist. A faceless man with the number 5 on it held an ax. He seem to not like this order. The faceless set be down to the ground, I didn't resist. I let them do this to me.

The ax was ready to chop off my head...

_...Good-bye cruel world. I'll see you soon Aaron_

* * *

**Peter: Spring! I love you!**

**Me: Wow you're so desperate**

**Peter: What the h**l do you mean! You wrote me like this!**

**Spring: Come on guys lets calm down**

**Me: Yea you wimpy rabbit**

**Peter: *****Twitch***

**Ace: Hey what happened to me?**

**Me: You'll figure out in the next chapter.**

**Ace: What does this button do? *Press***

**Everyone: Noooooo!**

***Boom***

**Spring: Please review~. No Luna! Don't strangle him!**


End file.
